Manis!
by AjpBlank
Summary: Momoi Satsuki ingin mengajak Kuroko membuat Rainbow cake di rumahnya. Koroko membantu Momoi dengan susah payah agar cake bisa matang dengan selamat (?). Nggak bisa bikin Summary/KuroMomo/OneShot.


**Manis!**

 **Summary : Momoi Satsuki ingin mengajak Kuroko membuat Rainbow cake di rumahnya. Koroko membantu Momoi dengan susah payah agar cake bisa matang dengan selamat (?). Nggak bisa bikin Summary/KuroMomo/OneShot.**

 **Manis!**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Pairing : Kuroko x Momoi.**

 **Genre : romance**

 **Warning : OCC,Typo bersebaran,dll**

 **Happy reading^_^**

Satsuki sedang berjalan jalan riang menuju sekolahnya, wajahnya sangat cerah dan bahagia, senyumnya selalu ada dan tidak pernah pudar, matanya yang berwarna Peach berbinar dengan cerianya. ditangannya ada sebuah benda berbentuk buku yang dipeluknya dengan erat.

"Kyaaa...sehabis gini aku akan membuat Tetsu kun terkejut melihat cake yang akan aku buat nanti!." Riangnya sambil tersenyum cerah melihat buku masakan digenggamannya. Ia pun langsung menuju gerbang sekolah dengan langkah cepat, antara senang dan tidak sabaran.

.

.

Terdengar suara langkah yang berisik menuju kelas. Helaian pink beterbangan dimainkan oleh angin, Momoi Satsuki berlari menuju kelas dengan senyumannya yang tidak pudar di wajahnya.

.

"Ohayou Minna!." Semua yang ada dikelas memaklumi apa yang Satsuki lakukan, itu sudah biasa ia lakukan di setiap harinya. Tapi tidak dengan Aomine Daiki, ia langsung meringding melihat senyum sahabatnya yang dianggapnya aneh.

.

Satsuki langsung melangkah mendekati pemuda dengan surai Baby blue yang sedang mendengarkan musik di handshatnya dengan mata yang tertutup, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang datar (pakek banget XD) tetapi cute dan Sweet.

"Ohayou Tetsu kun!." Mata Kuroko perlahan terbuka dan melihat cahaya berwarna pink didepannya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan dan melepas handshat di telinganya.

"Oh...Momoi san? Ohayou mo." Momoi yang mendengar sapaannya di balas merona malu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda gugup.

"Tetsu kun..." Kuroko mengenyitkan alis bingung sambil menunggu Momoi melanjutkan omongannya. "Apakah nanti kau boleh membantuku membuat cake dirumahku." Ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan pupy eye andalannya. Kuroko yang melihat itu mendengus geli, jadi kekasihnya ini menyuruh menemani membuat cake, pantas saja wajahnya lebih ceria.

"Mmmm...? Tentu saja, sepertinya nanti tidak ada latihan basket." Momoi langsung lompat lompat sangking senangnya. Ia langsung memeluk kekasih bluenya tanpa sadar, bahkan pipi Kuroko sampai mengeluarkan ruam kemerahan yang tipis, karna kaget melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang tiba tiba.

Sadar akan halnya yang konyol, Momoi langsung melepas pelukannya dengan wajah yang (tidak bisa dibanyangkan merahnya:v) langsung menundukan kepalanya karna malu dengan sangat sangatnya.

"A ah... Ma maaf Tetsu kun! Aku... Aku tidak sengaja." Kuroko hanya mengelus surai pink kekasihnya dengan lembut, ia hampir saja ingin tertawa melihat mata kekasihnya yang mengeluarkan air mata sangking malunya.

"hmmm... Tidak apa apa kok, itu kan sudah pantas untuk sepasang kekasih Momoi san.." Kuroko mengelus pipi kekasihnya, Momoi langsung mengeluarkan semburat semburat merah dari pipinya. 'Kyaaa... Tetsu kun! Kau romantis sekali!.' Rasanya inernya pengen langsung cepet cepet memakan kekasihnya ini!.

"Aa...i iya!." Ujarnya masih dengan ruam ruam merah yang melekat dipipinya.

.

.

.

"nah Tetsu kun! Sekarang kita mulai dari mana?." Kuroko masih sibuk dengan buku yang ada ditangannya dan menghiraukan ucapan kekasihnya. Satsuki yang dihiraukan langsung mengembungkan pipi chabinya.

"Tetsu_"

"ah Momoi san! Bagaimana jika kita membuat rainbow cake sekarang?." Ujar Kuroko memotong ucapan Momoi. Momoi yang awalnya cemberut langsung tersenyum dengan ceritanya, ia mengangguk mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah! Sekarang mari kita buat!." teriak Momoi sangking senangnya.

.

.

"Bahan, 300 gram gula pasir, 300 ml minyak goreng, 200 gram tepung terigu, 8 butir telur, Butter cream, Pewarna makanan secukupnya (merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, ungu), 1 sendok teh emulsifier, 1/2 sendok teh vanili bubuk, 1/2 sendok teh garam." Momoi mengasih tau bahan bahannya dan Kuroko yang menyiapkan bahannya dan menaruhnya kemeja dapur.

"Semua bahan udah ada, sekarang tinggal membuatnya, Momoi san... Biar aku yang melihat buku itu, nanti biar kau yang memasukan bahan bahannya." Satsuki mengangguk dan mengasih buku resep ke kekasihnya.

"Kocok 8 butir telur dengan 300 gram gula pasir dengan menggunakan mixer sampai adonan tercampur rata dan halus. Setelah itu masukkan 1 sendok teh emulsifier, 1/2 sendok teh vanili bubuk dan 1/2 sendok teh garam, lalu kocok hingga mengembang." Momoi yang bingung oleh penjelasan kekasihnya yang terlalu cepat langsung mengenyit bingung. Yang ia ingat Cuma 8 telur yang dikocok, alhasil ia menaruh telur yang masih utuh dan langsung dihancurkan berserta kulit kulitnya(?)

.

"eh? Tunggu Momoi san! Kulit telurnya dilepas dulu, baru isinya di aduk, bukan semuanya diancurin.."

"tapi mengapa? Kan biar ngga repot Tetsu kun."

"kalau kau membikin cake dengan cara seperti itu orang yang memakannya akan tersedak karna kulit telur yang masih ada pada cakenya Momoi san." Ujar Kuroko panjang lebar yang dibalas anggukan Satsuki. Satsuki langsung mempraktekan ajaran kekasihnya, sekarang sudah 12 telur yang pecah, hanya 8 yang selamat sampai di mangkok. Lalu menaruh gula 300 gram dimagkok yang sudah diisi telur dan di mixer dengan awur awut an.

.

"setelah memasukan bahan bahan yang tadi lalu di kocok, sekarang ambil sedikit adonan diatasnya, lalu letakkan pada mangkuk kecil, kemudian campur dengan minyak goreng, aduk-aduk hingga tercampur rata, sisihkan." Ia sudah memasukan adonannya ke enam mangkok. Lalu campur dengan minyak sedikit lalu ia aduk aduk hingga rata, Momoi berharap hasik rasanya bakal enak dan bisa berbangga diri kepada Dai chan.

"sudah! Tetsu kun, sekarang apa lagi?." Momoi melihat kekasihnya yang masih sibuk dengan buku resepnya.

Tringgg...

Tiba tiba ada bolam lampu yang bersinar di kepalanya, Momoi mengeluarkan senyum jahilnya.

Ia mencolek adonan yang masih sisa dan menyolek pada pipi putih kekasihnya..

"hahahaha... Tetsu kuk sangat manis! Hahahahaha... Sini aku colek lagi!." Tangan Momoi langsung menyerbu pipi mulus Kuroko dengan colekan adonan rotinya.

"Ah! Momoi san?." Kuroko hanya sibuk saja melihat kekasihnya yang tertawa dengan manisnya, bunyi tawa yang di anggapnya merdu ditelingannya.

Kuroko langsung membalas dan mencolek ke hidung Momoi dengan adonan berwarna. Kuroko menggumamkan kata 'manis.' Tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa... Akhirnya jadi juga! Sekarang ayo kita coba!." Seru Momoi dan langsung memotong cake yang baru matang di hadapannya.

Ia memasukan sepotong cake kecil langsung kemulutnya, setelah itu ada rona merah manis yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Mnhhh... Manis!." Ujar Momoi dengan rona rona yang masih mengembang dipipinya.

"Ya... Sangat manis." Gumam Kuroko yang tidak sadar karna melihat wajah Momoi yang merona senang.

"Eh? Bukannya Tetsu kun belum memakan cakenya? Mengapa sudah bilang manis." Tanya Momoi yang bingung mendengar kekasihnya menggumam manis.

"bukan cakenya, Tapi Momoi san yang manis, bahkan lebih manis dari semua cake." Ujarnya polos yang membuat pipi kekasihnya memerah berkali kali lipat...

Brukkk...

"Eh? Momoi san! Jangan pingsan!."

 **(end)**

 **Gimana KuroMomonya?**

 **Author : bagus kan?**

 **Readers : ini jelek! *author digebukin masal***

 **Author : *kabur***


End file.
